


We Don't Talk Anymore

by uswnt3



Series: Song Prompts [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt3/pseuds/uswnt3
Summary: Just a prompt based on the song 'We Don't Talk Anymore'!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't my best work, I have to admit. But I've had this sitting in one of my folders for a while now, so I decided to just post it. Let me know what you think, and if you have songs you want me to write a prompt on!

**_We don’t talk anymore_ **

**_We don’t talk anymore_ **

**_We don’t talk anymore_ **

**_Like we used to do_ **

Tobin penny boards through the school hallways, pushing off with her left foot every few seconds until she reaches her locker. She turns the knob of her locker to unlock it and dumps a few books into it, making her bag pack slightly lighter than before.

“Miss Heath, I believe we have talked about you and your wooden ride,” Mrs Jefferson, the hallway teacher-in-charge says as she creeps up from behind.

“It’s not wood,” Tobin simply answers, keeping her back to the teacher.

“Whatever it is, this will be your last warning. Is that clear?” Mrs Jefferson warns. Tobin nods and hums and Mrs Jefferson walks away, hoping that means she understood.

Tobin sees Alex walking towards her from the side of her eye and she turns to face her. “Don’t start.”

“If she doesn’t do anything to your board, I will. Seriously Tobs, there’s a time and place for skateboarding,” Alex lectures and Tobin just groans, throwing her head up.

“You should be the hallway monitor, or some traffic police,” Tobin says as she slams her locker shut. “Where’s Kels? And Servando?”

“They’re waiting by the cafeteria. Let’s go,” Alex tilts her head towards the cafeteria.

They walk to the cafeteria to have their lunch, talking non-stop about their day at school – actually Alex was the one doing most of the talking. Tobin just responds with a couple of humming, murmuring and mumbling.

They passed by locker number 57 and Tobin immediately stays silent and keeps her eyes focused on only towards where she’s walking. Alex looks over to the person who stood in front of that locker and turns to Tobin, who does her best to keep a straight face. Alex sighs and wonders, when would Tobin get over it.

It was always this way. Tobin staying absolutely mute as she passes by locker number 57 and keeping a straight face, not smiling, not frowning.

_It has been a year._

“Hey guys,” Alex greets her boyfriend and bestfriend as she takes a seat opposite the two with Tobin.

Tobin just nods, acknowledging their presence.

Tobin pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through her social media.

Alex, Kelley and Servando shares a few look, having conversations with their eyes. They knew what had happened, it was always like this. Every single day. Kelley takes out her phone from her back pocket and signals to Alex, to check her phone.

Alex nods and does as told. She quickly but secretly open the text.

_Kelley: Christen was there wasn’t she???_

_Alex: Obviously. Why must her locker be right next to the cafeteria? It’s so hard to ignore urgh_

_Kelley: tbh Tobin just needs to get over it_

Upon receiving that text, Alex looks up and glares at Kelley causing Servando to chuckle slightly at how adorable his girlfriend looks. Kelley raises her hand and mouths, “Sorry.”

**_I just heard you found the one you've been looking_ **

**_You've been looking for_ **

**_I wish I would have known that wasn't me_ **

**_Cause even after all this time I still wonder_ **

**_Why I can't move on_ **

**_Just the way you did so easily_ **

Christen was Tobin’s ex-girlfriend, that she was, _still is_ , madly in love with. They were together for 2 years, throughout their freshman year to sophomore year in college before they decided to go their separate ways. They decided it was best to end their relationship because they both felt like they no longer knew who they were as an individual anymore. They were always together that they forgot what it’s like to just be Tobin Heath and Christen Press, as individuals.

They broke up on good terms and they did remain friends. Tobin spent all her time on soccer, surfing and with her best buddies. Christen spent all her time reading, writing and doing all sorts of fitness exercises. They supported each other as friends through it all.

Until one day, when Christen got herself a boyfriend.

Tobin was upset. She was hurt. No words could possibly describe how betrayed she felt when she got the news. The way she found out about the news didn’t help much either.

\---

_Tobin was juggling a size 4 soccer ball in her room, attempting to beat her juggling record of 238, when Alex dashed in holding her phone out._

_“Tobin, have you seen it yet?” Alex asks nervously as she stretches out her phone for Tobin to grab._

_“What?” Tobin furrows her left eyebrow as she takes Alex’s phone and sees what was displayed on the screen._

_She dropped Alex’s phone and all of a sudden, she felt a lump in her throat choking her and tears streaming down her face._

_“I’m so sorry,” Alex whispers as she takes a step forward._

_“How could she have not told me?” Tobin mumbles. It was hard to speak properly when she was trying to control herself from breaking down._

_Tobin let herself fall to the floor as she hugs her knees to her chest, hiding her face._

_Alex grabbed her phone from the floor, looking once more at the picture she showed Tobin._

_It was a picture of Christen and her new boyfriend that she had posted on Instagram with the caption ‘can’t believe I get to call you mine! I love you @nimajd’._

\---

It has been a year since Christen got into a relationship and it has been a year since Tobin and Christen had a proper conversation. They still sent each other texts occasionally asking about how they were doing, but it was only 2 or 3 texts. 4 texts, if Tobin was lucky.

Tobin didn’t like the way Christen responds to her text. It killed her. So she just stop talking or texting Christen altogether. There was no point after all.

As much as it was painful to see Christen in another man’s arms, Tobin didn’t want to hold a grudge or anything against her. Sure, she was curious as to how Christen could move on so quickly from their 2 year relationship. But she didn’t want to be so pathetic and wished for Christen, the girl she loves, for a bad relationship.

She wanted Christen to be happy.

Even if Tobin isn’t the cause of it anymore.

**_Don't wanna know_ **

**_If you're looking into her eyes_ **

**_If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before_ **

Tobin eventually found herself a new person to love as well, after agreeing to Alex’s and Kelley’s proposal of having Tobin on Tinder.

“Oh my god, you have so many matches? And you only made your account like 5 minutes ago!” Kelley shrieks in excitement as she looks through Tobin’s Tinder profile.

“So what kind of girl do you want to go for? Sexy or cute?” Alex asks as she lay next to Kelley, looking over at Tobin’s phone as well.

“Anything.”

“Anything? Tobin, you have to be more specific,” Alex scolds, tapping Tobin’s shin to gain her attention.

“Whatever, I don’t care,” Tobin exclaims as she strums Alex’s guitar.

“Tobin, you have to care and take this seriously if you want to find the perfect girl,” Kelley says.

“I found one already,” Tobin whispers.

“Tobin,” Alex sighs as she sits up. “You have to move on. It’s been over a year and you don’t have much time left in our senior year.”

Tobin thinks for a while before looking up to her two friends who stares at her with much eager. She sighs and nods. “Okay, hook me up.”

\---

Christen sits at her study desk, burying herself with books of different genre. As she slides her desk’s drawer open to take out a stack of paper, she comes across a few photos she tried to get rid off a couple of months ago but doesn’t have the heart to. She pulls those photos out, admiring it one by one.

The last picture was what caused her heart to swell and her sad emotions to trigger.

It was a Polaroid picture of her and Tobin at their anniversary dinner, which Tobin had surprised her to. She slides her thumb over Tobin’s face and sigh. “I miss you,” she whispers to herself.

“Then why don’t you tell her?” Julie, her roommates, suggests.

“Oh my god, JJ!” Christen jumps in surprise, holding her hand over her chest. “How long have you been standing behind me?”

Julie smiles and places her hand on Christen’s tensed shoulder. “You can’t keep doing this, Christen.”

“Doing what?” Christen asks. Julie quirks her eyebrows and folds her arms. “I can’t help it.”

“You can’t help missing her or you can’t help the fact that she already found someone?” Julie questions as she sits at the edge of her own bed.

“Both?” Christen groans as she runs her fingers through her wavy hair. “That’s selfish of me, isn’t it?”

“Hmm, let’s see,” Julie starts. “You moved on first, with Nima who was the last person I thought you’d end up with. Tobin finally moves on from you after over a year, and you’re actually not okay with it. What do you think?”

“Yes or no, Julie. It was a simple question,” Christen hisses back, rolling her eyes.

“Yes,” Julie states firmly.

“What do I do then? I hate seeing Shirley all wrapped up in Tobin’s arms and Tobin looking like she’s actually happy.”

“You mean just like you?”

Christen looks away from Julie’s gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh please. You’re still in love with her, stop being in denial.”

“I’m in a relationship, Julie.”

“Yeah sure, being in a relationship clearly means you’re in love with that person,” Julie scolds as she stands, walking towards the door. “You better figure yourself out soon Christen, or Nima will.”

**_Don't wanna know_ **

**_What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_ **

**_If he's holding onto you so tight_ **

**_The way I did before_ **

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to prom with us?” Alex asks as she puts on her earrings.

“Yeah Tobin. I don’t really mind a third wheel, especially if it’s you,” Servando says, winking at Tobin.

“I’m pretty sure Alex wouldn’t like that though. I mean you’re clearly more in love with me than you are with her,” Tobin adds into the joke.

“I won’t deny that,” Servando teases, earning her a glare from his girlfriend. He throws his hands up. “I’m kidding.”

“On a more serious note, Tobin,” Alex says as she shifts her gaze to Tobin. “It’s our last prom. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“Nah,” Tobin rejects. “I don’t think I could stand watching them without bursting into tears.”

Alex gaze softens and bites her lower lip nervously. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I really thought you and Shirley would have worked out though. She was so –“

“Possessive?” Tobin and Servando asks at the same time. The both of them laughs and Alex wonders if they actually could be soulmates.

“Don’t worry about it dude. You’ll be fine,” Servando says into the hug with Tobin as he stood up. “Catch you later for some FIFA, alright?”

Tobin nods and smiles as she watches Servando walk out of the door. “He’s a great catch.”

“He sure is,” Alex grins as she finished up tidying her look. “You sure you don’t want to come? Or maybe me and Serv can just stay back at the dorm with you, watch some Netflix or something.”

“Alex, its fine. It really is,” Tobin says as she pushes Alex out of the door. “Go have fun, okay?”

Alex smiles and leans forward, pulling Tobin in for a hug before waving goodbye and disappearing into the hallways.

Tobin closes the door quietly and lets out a loud sigh. She walks towards her bed and throws herself on it. She scrolls through her Instagram feed, liking the pictures of her peers at prom and comments on a few before she comes across one post she wished she didn’t see.

It was a post by Christen with the caption ‘best date award goes to @nimajd ;)’.

She was wearing a beautiful long red dress, shaping her perfect body and her dress was straight with the ends wavy, draping over the right side of Christen’s neck. Nima was next to her in the picture, holding her so close. And Tobin closes her eyes shut, throwing her phone to the other end of her bed.

She wishes it was her taking Christen to their last prom.

**_We don’t talk anymore_ **

**_We don’t talk anymore_ **

**_We don’t talk anymore_ **

**_Like we used to do_ **

It has been 2 hours since the start of prom, Tobin assumes according to the time Alex and Servando left. She had planned on binge watching a couple of series that night as she waits for her roommates, Alex and Kelley to come back home. But after seeing Christen’s latest post, she felt sad. Too sad that even a whole series of F.R.I.E.N.D.S wouldn’t make her feel better. So she decides to take a stroll around campus.

She left her phone at the dorm, hoping to escape from any texts or calls from anyone just so that she could be sad alone.

As she walks around the back of the science blocks, she comes across a water fountain that was usually filled with cheerleaders gathering around it. It was much more appealing when it was empty that was and the way the water falls was weirdly satisfying. Tobin was so attracted to it, for god knows why, that she decides to walk towards it. As she comes closer to the water fountain, she sees a figure with a similar dress sitting by it all alone.

She knows who it was.

She knows its Christen.

The way she hunches her back when she sits, the way she hangs her head low when she’s sad. It was obvious it was her.

She starts to take a step back to turn away when she hears her favorite voice calling out to her.

“Tobin?”

Tobin stood still, hesitating whether she should turn or not.

“Don’t go.”

Tobin blinks a couple of times before turning to face her.

“Come here.”

She starts walking towards the water fountain and then she stops. It frustrates her that Christen could still do all this to her. But she couldn’t help it.

“Let’s talk.”

“Why?” Tobin shoots back, after a long silence. “We don’t talk anymore.”

“And I want to know why,” Christen says as she stands up, walking towards Tobin. “Why have you ignored me all these while?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Nima had something going on? Why did I only have to find out about it after you got into a relationship with him?” Tobin asks back.

“Why does it matter? I thought we were friends, I’m allowed to date whoever I want to,” Christen exclaims.

“Yeah, we were friends. Doesn’t that mean I deserve to know something? Anything at all?”

Christen keeps quiet, unsure on what or how to answer to her questions.

“I thought we broke up so that we could be ourselves. We could figure out and find ourselves more, as individuals. And next thing I know, you’re dating again,” Tobin starts. “You knew I still loved you.”

“And I still love you,” Christen finally says.

“What are you talking about?” Tobin asks, stuttering.

“I broke up with Nima.”

“Your post earlier – “

“He’s just my prom date. We broke up a few weeks ago,” Christen confesses, looking down to her feet.

“Christen, you can’t just tell me you love me after you broke up with him. Do you expect me to come back to you?”

“I don’t expect anything from you. I never stopped loving you.”

“What are you on about now? You were with Nima.”

“Don’t you get it? I got together with him because I needed to move on from you,” Christen says, a little too loud. “Just let me explain myself.”

Tobin sighs and nods.

“It troubled me that even after months since we ended our relationship, I was still madly in love with you. I still think about you all the time. But it seems like you weren’t feeling the same way. You were fine with us not meeting, you were fine with us not texting for a few days, you were so hung up on soccer and surfing. I thought I was in trouble, because while you were definitely having fun out there and finding yourself, I was struggling,” Christen wept as she squeezes her eyes shut, not letting the tears roll down her cheeks. “So I got together with Nima, just so that I could forget my feelings for you.”

“That’s not fair to him.”

“He was helping me move on and I was helping him keep his secret. It wasn’t fair to either of us,” Christen explains. “It didn’t help me feel any better either when I saw you with Shirley.”

“And how do you think I felt when I saw you with him?”

“I’m sorry. I really am,” Christen apologizes.

Silence filled the area as they both kept their mouth shut. It was so quiet, they could hear the wind blowing through the bushes and the water droplets of the water fountain.

“Are you done figuring yourself out?” Tobin asks, breaking the silence as she took a step closer to Christen.

“Are you done?”

“I don’t know if I am. But I know for sure that I’m done being apart from you,” Tobin admits as she stood closer to Christen.

“I am too,” Christen says, looking up to meet Tobin’s eyes.

“Do you want to do this again? Us, I mean.”

“Do you forgive me?” Christen asks, grabbing Tobin’s forearm carefully.

“Only if you promise that we wouldn’t leave each other that way again,” Tobin states. “Because I’ve never felt so hurt and confused in my entire life before.”

“Okay, I promise,” Christen says as she pulls Tobin in by the waist, holding her in her embrace. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you. Always,” Tobin whispers as she places a kiss on Christen’s forehead.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just made tumblr so we can talk there too if you want to! Find me at www.tumblr.com/uswnt3 :)


End file.
